


Охота на куропатку

by Madoshi



Category: Leverage, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глава организованной преступности Гарольд Партридж не оставляет следов и ни одна его жертва не может на него пожаловаться. Хорошо, что Хардисон, Паркер и Элиот способны вывести его на чистую воду!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охота на куропатку

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для не знающих канона Leverage: Алек Хардисон (хакер), Паркер (вор-без-имени) и Элиот Спенсер (боевик) входят в команду современных робингудов, которые всячески раскулачивают богатых и сильных, если те покусились на бедных и слабых. Еще в команде состояли Нейтан Форд (мозг операции) и Софи Деверо (мошенница), но уже ушли на покой к началу фика.
> 
> 2\. Для не знающих канон POI: Гарольд Финч, Джон Риз и Сэм Шоу анонимно причиняют добро жителям Нью-Йорка с помощью засекреченного суперкомпьютера на службе у правительства США. Еще у них есть собака и разные союзники, в число которых входят и Зои Морган с Лайонеллом Фаско. Гарольд Финч любит брать себе «птичьи» псевдонимы; partridge = куропатка. Все упомянутые в фике события действительно происходили в каноне, но часть имен спасенных людей выдумана.

  
Когда-то ее учили, что бывают в мире друзья, ради которых сделаешь все что угодно. Позже она поняла, что «все что угодно» — понятие очень опасное, а в определенных сферах жизни друзей не бывает вовсе.  
Отношения определяются балансом того, что ты готов сделать для человека и что он готов сделать для себя.  
Еще бывает долг чести.  
Некоторые долги платить — одно удовольствие.  
Она посмотрела через стол, на приятного мужчину в очках. Держался этот невысокий и на первый взгляд даже слегка мягкотелый тип с такой силой и уверенностью, что у нее начинало покалывать кончики пальцев. Знакомое ощущение.  
— Мистер Спенсер, — сказала она. — Давайте перейдем сразу к делу. Я знаю, кто вы. Я знаю, что вы сначала работали с Нейтаном Фордом, а теперь, когда он ушел в отставку, ведете собственную команду. И я пришла просить вашей помощи.  
— О чем же, мисс Морган, может просить женщина, у которой в должниках ходит пол-Нью-Йорка? — сощурился Элиот Спенсер.  
— О, вижу, ваш хакер выполнил домашнюю работу, — она приятно улыбнулась. — Скажем так: мне не нравится, когда на сцене в городе появляется слишком много нечистоплотных игроков. И этот человек — как раз из таких. Но он слишком хорошо зачищает следы, поэтому никто из его жертв к вам не обратится самостоятельно.  
Она пододвинула Спенсеру по столу узкую пластиковую папку.  
— Какой же у вас в этом интерес?  
— Самый личный, — она открыла папку и достала фотографию, лежащую под верхней. — Это его правая рука и телохранитель. Или личный убийца. Или кто-то еще, я так и не разобралась. Джон Рэндалл, или Руни, или Уайли… Не думаю, что у него есть имя, которое не стыдно произнести в приличном обществе. Он мной воспользовался, чтобы прикрыть убийцу и погубить хорошего человека. Точно так же, как моей подругой Максин Анджелис. А я такого не прощаю.

***

— Мне это не нравится. Эта Зои, если это ее настоящее имя… Она нам явно не договаривала. И почему Хардисон так мало нашел про нее в сети?  
— Друг, я тебя понимаю… — Алек Хардисон успокоительно положил руку Элиоту на плечо. — У меня от этой дамочки тоже волосы на загривке дыбом встают. Но, думаю, она нам не соврала. Все сходится. Ну а в Интернете про нее ничего нет — так она с младых ногтей в таком бизнесе, что это неудивительно.  
Они еще раз посмотрели на экран.  
Левую половину занимала увеличенная фотография Гарольда Партриджа, едва ли не единственная, которую им удалось найти. На этой фотографии он входил в помещение для свиданий Нью-Йоркской тюрьмы «Рикерс». Известно было, что за дверью его ждал не кто иной, как Карл Элаис, некоронованный король нью-йоркской мафии.  
— Что они там делают, интересно, — пробормотал Элиот. — Эти визиты, раз в несколько недель, нерегулярные, по два-три часа и больше… Не похожи на деловые переговоры. Люди такого уровня их между собой не ведут.  
— Наша клиентка утверждает, что играют в шахматы, — пожал плечами Хардисон. — А вот чем еще…  
— Трахаются, — предположила Паркер, которая сидела в кресле, положив руки на стол. — На столе. Очень удобно.  
— Блин, вот мне нужны были эти подробности? — Элиот закатил глаза.  
— Так если нужны, я расскажу! — жизнерадостно воскликнула Паркер. — Мне особенно нравится напротив стены, тогда у Алека член достает куда нужно. Правда, так он не может работать руками. Зато вот тот раз, когда я свесилась с потолка вниз головой, а он стоял…  
Хардисон громко закашлялся.  
— Вернемся к нашим баранам! — сказал он. — Итак, Гарольд Партридж, генеральный директор и председатель совета директоров «Партридж Индастриз». Определенно ведет двойную жизнь: в то время, как по официальным данным находится в Токио, на деле зажигает в Нью-Йорке: посещает в тюрьме мафиози, развлекается с девочками в гостиничных номерах и покрывает своего ручного наемного убийцу.  
— Ну-ка, мне уже интересно, — сощурился Элиот. — Это с какого потолка ты свисала, не в нашем баре?  
Хардисон повысил голос, пытаясь перекричать разговор:  
— Что о нем известно наверняка: разрушил несколько компаний, в том числе одну фармакологическую, прикрывая свои грязные делишки, был замешан в махинациях по торговле детьми, выступал гарантом в нескольких крайне сомнительных сделках с недвижимостью…  
— В баре, после закрытия! — с энтузиазмом подтвердила Паркер, не обращая внимания на важные оперативные сведения. — Там такие удобные балки! Я еще попросила Хардисона, чтобы он отключил камеры слежения, а он…  
— Ха, ха, ха, — мрачно продекламировал Хардисон. — Нет, вы меня не отвлечете. Говорите, мы берем дело или нет?  
— Ты проверил информацию этой женщины? — уже серьезно спросил Элиот.  
— Кое-что проверил, — кивнул Хардисон. — «Виртенен Фармасьютиклз» точно разорил Партридж. Позже руководство «Виртенен» признали виновными в куче злоупотреблений… Они заявляли, что обвинения были сфабрикованы, все свидетели оказались мертвы, бла-бла-бла — удобно, скажу я вам. До реальных анализов их препаратов мне добраться не удалось, но эксперты во мнениях расходились… То есть вполне возможно, и правда липа. Дальше. Торговля детьми? Точно неизвестно, но нелегальные сделки с армянами точно имели место быть. Коррупция? Поддержка грязных копов, в этом наш объект сто процентов замешан. В Нью-Йорке недавно прошла громкая серия арестов, мисс Морган утверждает, что настоящий глава их организации, которого так и не взяли, это мистер Патридж и есть, а его контакт в полиции — детектив Фаско…  
— Продажный коп? — скептически поинтересовался Элиот, глядя на фотографию неприятного типа с квадратной челюстью.  
— Да, детка, продажнее конгрессменов. Между прочим, против него в прошлом году было возбуждено служебное расследование, которое быстро прихлопнули. Очевидно, мистер Партридж выручил свой контакт. Дальше. Прикрытие убийств. Этот его помощничек, мистер Рендалл, или Руни… Практически никакой информации в сети и никаких фотографий, но есть основания предполагать, что именно он был тем самым «человеком в костюме», который полтора года носился по Нью-Йорку. В его бесчинствах обвинили одного бывшего ЦРУ-шника, который своевременно взорвался, и закрыли дело, но ряд признаков указывают на то…  
— Он взорвал ЦРУ-шника, чтобы обеспечить прикрытие? — присвистнула Паркер. — Круто.  
— Я бы тоже с удовольствием взорвал парочку своих старых знакомых, — прорычал Элиот, — но у этого парня, похоже, слово с делом не расходится. Мне не хочется вас, ребята, даже близко к нему подпускать. Тем более чтобы таскать каштаны из огня для такой дамочки, как Зои Морган.  
— Торговля детьми, — напомнила Паркер.  
— Может, и не торговля, но похищение точно, — Хардисон вывел на экран еще один слайд. — Вот смотрите. Это съемки из передних дверей отеля…  
На черно-белой фотографии Руни вводил в дверь, придерживая за плечи, бедно одетую девочку лет четырнадцати. На другой, в ту же дверь, оглядываясь на камеру, заходил Партридж.  
— Сара Уитакер, числилась погибшей два года. Провела в обществе Партриджа в отеле ночь. На следующее утро попала в полицию в результате посторонней операции — похоже, случайно, судя по протоколу, ее зацепили при облаве… От медицинского осмотра девочка и ее тетя решительно отказались, но, по словам ведущего допрос офицера, опыт был для нее настолько травматичен, что она ничего не могла вспомнить.  
— Он держал ее два года? — быстро спросила Паркер. — Гнусный старый хер!  
— Насчет двух лет не знаю, — пожал плечами Хардисон. — Имени Партриджа она не называла. Но… — он многозначительно посмотрел на друзей. — Кроме того, на их с Руни совести — десятка три пропавших без вести по всем трем штатам, — кивнул Хардисон, вызывая на большой экран другой слайд. — Это как минимум. Плюс куча «случайных» трупов. Если хотя бы треть из этого правда…  
— Ммм, ладно, — пробормотал Элиот, обозревая экспозицию. — Берем. Но очень аккуратно. По первому моему сигналу вы оба выходите из дела. Без возражений.

***

Было ясно, что Партридж очень умен и следов не оставляет. Однако опыт научил Хардисона и Элиота, что чем умнее «объект», тем на более простые уловки ловится. К тому же, с уходом Нейта и Софи им частенько не хватало людей на сложные комбинации, если не нанимать актеров и мелких мошенников со стороны.  
Поэтому решили пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления: чуть ли не единственный след Партриджа, который им удалось обнаружить в сети — его страсть к коллекционированию редких и дорогих книг, по большей части первых изданий. За многие годы у него должна была собраться весьма и весьма приличная коллекция. Где он ее хранит, никто не знал, хотя в букинистических кругах Нью-Йорка ходили на этот счет самые удивительные слухи.  
Поэтому решили для начала дать Патриджу приобрести на аукционе книгу, перед которой он не сможет устоять, а потом попросту проследить, куда он ее увезет. Ну и дело техники: либо похитить из этой коллекции ряд экземпляров и вовлечь Партриджа в мошенническую схему, чтобы их вернуть, либо, если какие-то из этих книг и так были украдены (а Хардисон совсем этого не исключал), натравить на Партриджа официальные органы.  
Сперва все шло прекрасно: им удалось найти подходящий экземпляр (не Евангелие из Келлса, конечно, но настоящая, без дураков, рукописная книга!), пристроить его на настоящий аукцион и оповестить об этом Партриджа. Тот заглотил наживку: торговался очень волнительно, чуть ли не ногти грыз. Хардисон, который наблюдал за торгами по ноутбуку, сидя в кафе напротив, получал массу удовольствия, глядя на то, как тот промакивает лысеющий лоб и вообще дрожит ручонками.  
Но вдруг в наушник прорвался голос Элиота:  
— Хардисон, Паркер, отбой, уходите быстро!  
И — писк.  
— Элиот?! — Хардисон услышал удивленный возглас Паркер (она подменяла одного из работников аукциона). Потом ее наушник тоже запищал, и нагрузка на рабочее ухо стала невыносимой.  
Алек торопливо щелкнул по выключателю, обновил камеры — нет, все то же самое, но… черт! Ладно, Партридж промакивает свою полулысину непрерывно, но почему вот эта дамочка второй раз зашла в боковую дверь, когда оттуда не выходила?!  
Хардисон чуть было не вызвал на экран код, отвечающий за источник изображения — он не заметил взлома, ни в своей системе, ни в системе видеокамер аукционного зала, а значит, неведомый спец был исключительно хорош — но вовремя остановился.  
Элиот велел уходить, значит, надо брать ноги в руки, а потом разбираться. Уходить, восстановить связь, проверить, что с ребятами… Паркер! Если «ручной убийца» Партриджа пошел не за Элиотом, а за ней…  
Но сначала уничтожить ноутбук!  
Алек схватил стакан с газировкой, стоявший рядом на столе, чтобы выплеснуть на клавиатуру, но тут кто-то схватил его за запястье. Не очень крепко — Хардисон легко мог бы вывернуться.  
— Мистер Хардисон, — проговорил тихий, культурный голос. — Я думаю, не стоит без нужды портить хорошую технику, не так ли?  
Хардисон поднял голову.  
«Объект», в том же светлом костюме, в каком появился в аукционном зале, стоял у столика Хардисона и смотрел на него спокойно и серьезно.  
Вот же сволочь.  
— Что вы хотите? — спросил Хардисон.  
Во рту моментально пересохло.  
Гарольд Партридж, хромая, обошел стол и уселся напротив.  
— Поговорить, — сказал он. — Видите ли, у меня есть к вам предложение. Деловое.  
— И типа я не смогу отказаться, так? — уточнил Хардисон.  
— О, нет, — мистер Партридж кривовато улыбнулся. — Сможете. Но не захотите.  
— Что с моими друзьями?  
— Ничего особенного, — пожатие плеч. — Они просто говорят с моими друзьями. Одного вы знаете как мистера Руни. Другого, точнее, другую, вы не знаете совсем. Она, к счастью, пока не так популярна. Независимо от исхода диалога ни мисс Паркер, ни мистеру Спенсеру ровным счетом ничего не угрожает. Собственно, мой друг вообще хотел побеседовать с вами всеми троими вместе, но мне очень хотелось перекинуться парой слов наедине именно с вами, — Партридж снова улыбнулся, на сей раз как-то теплее. — Можно сказать, что я поклонник. Эта афера со взломом «Стеранко»? Очень, очень оригинальная задумка, особенно в условиях цейтнота! А то, что вы делаете с авиационным вай-фаем — крайне изящное решение, я с удовольствием взял его на вооружение. Ну и венец венцов, кража «черной книги». Передайте мистеру Форду мое глубочайшее почтение за идею гамбита, если вы еще имеете с ним линию связи.  
— Вы хакер, — пробормотал Хардисон. — Еще и киберпреступления, конечно. Но почему я вас не знаю? Я знаю всех мало-мальски стоящих профи, вы не можете...  
Партридж приподнял брови.  
— Одно время я был известен в определенных кругах как Рэндом.  
— Рэ… Рэндом?! — если бы Хардисон что-то пил, он бы поперхнулся. — Но, мужик, нет, быть не может! А, черт, еще бы ты не взломал мою сетку, блин, мужик, мы в разных весовых категориях! Но Рэндом… как же, это же легенда, какого ты и…  
Он не смог договорить. Мистер Партридж изобразил поклон.  
— Признаюсь, ваше замешательство мне льстит, — сказал он. — Но я назвался отнюдь не в расчете на этот эффект; я намеревался заложить фундамент взаимного доверия. Видите ли, до этого момента ваше впечатление обо мне было несколько… искаженным. И, боюсь, искаженным мною лично. Мисс Морган — наша союзница. Иногда помогает в особенно деликатных делах. В данном случае именно я попросил ее обратиться к вам и нацелить усилия вашей команды на мою скромную персону.  
— Вы нас проверяли! — догадался Хардисон. — Зачем?!  
— Чтобы предложить вам работу, разумеется, — Хардисон так и не понял, улыбка то была, или нет. — Зачем же еще.  
— Мы в такой работе не заинтересованы.  
— Похвальные принципы, — а вот теперь Партридж именно улыбнулся, причем довольно тепло. — Но, как я уже говорил, у вас неверное впечатление.  
Он достал из кармана бумажник, раскрыл его и начал выкладывать на стол одну за другой маленькие прямоугольники фотографий.  
— Сара Уитакер. Рэй Беллони. Лейла Смит. Нина Уотсон. Лу Митчелл. Калеб Фиппс. Теренс Риз.  
— Сара Уитакер. Это девочка, которую вы…  
— Спасли, — мягко проговорил Партридж. — Разумеется, это не все, но многие имена я называть не могу, ибо раскрытие обстоятельств этих людей может им повредить. Но те, которые я вам даю, проверяйте без опаски: сведения, которые вы можете узнать, безобидны. Все, что вы увидите, это то, что эти люди подвергались серьезной, даже смертельной опасности некоторое время назад, потом чудесным образом ее избежали.  
— И чудом были вы?  
— Я и мои союзники, — склонил голову Партридж. — Видите ли, мы занимаемся тем же, что и ваша команда. Но вы оказываете воздействие, — он выделил слово интонацией, — а мы приходим на помощь людям, которые иначе могли бы погибнуть.  
— И что вы с этого имеете?  
— Вы не верите в добрые побуждения?  
— Не очень, — честно признался Хардисон.  
— Когда-то все мы потеряли кого-то, кого очень хотели спасти, — произнес Партридж тоном хорошего приходского священника. — Пережив свою потерю, я понял одну очень важную вещь: каждый человек важен для кого-то. Не бывает беды, которая тебя не касается. Поэтому я начал делать то, что счел необходимым.  
— То есть вы чисто филантроп?  
— Я думаю, не вам удивляться, не так ли? Итак, заберите эти фотографии. Проверьте этих людей. А потом, если вы сочтете мое предложение интересным, выйдите со мной на связь. Тогда я буду рад время от времени подбрасывать вам клиентов… и вы сможете не просто исправлять причиненную несправедливость, но предотвращать несчастья, которые не успели еще произойти.  
— Как вы узнаете об этих… будущих покойниках? — резко спросил Хардисон. — Следите, прослушивайте? У вашего… напарника остались контакты в ЦРУ? В чем подвох?  
Партридж грустно покачал головой.  
— Всему свое время, мистер Хардисон. Всему свое время. Пока же разрешите вас оставить.  
Он поднялся и пошел прочь из кафе по проходу между столиками — хромой, лысеющий, неуклюжий... Самый, кажется, загадочный и опасный из всех, с кем Хардисону доводилось сталкиваться за последнее время. Если он в самом деле Рэндом — тот, неуловимый, один из первых хакеров и, без сомнения, самый крутой хакер на арене девяностых — то Хардисон…  
Черт, Хардисон отдал бы все что угодно, чтобы работать с ним!  
Но — филантропия? Альтруизм? Этот головорез Руни с ледяными глазами — даже у Элиота таких не было, давно уже не было, почти с самого начала их совместной работы — на службе добра и справедливости, как Бэтмен? Не смешите меня.  
Или…  
Тут только Хардисон сообразил, что чертов Партридж каким-то образом заколдовал его, заморочил, заставил забыть о друзьях. Он надавил на наушник, включая его. К счастью, оба канала были «живы».  
— Паркер! Элиот! — воскликнул он. — Что у вас?  
— Имел короткий разговор, — буркнул Спенсер. — Еду сразу в штаб, все кости целы, но нужна аптечка первой помощи.  
— А я, кажется, завела подружку! — с энтузиазмом отозвалась Паркер. — Алек, давай с ними поработаем, а? У них есть собака!  
— Похоже, народ, нам надо многое обсудить, — протянул Хардисон.  
А потом все-таки вылил остатки газировки на клавиатуру. На всякий случай.


End file.
